Jamás
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Ellos jamás serían iguales, ni pretendían serlo. Solo eran dos almas,dos cuerpos poseídos por el más placentero de los pecados capitales.


**Jamás**

**_Disclaimer: La señora Rowling es la dueña de todo, yo no tengo nada que ver ni lucro con esto._**

* * *

><p>—Hasta tú la encuentras linda, ¿no Blaise? Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres—había dicho Pansy.<p>

—Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre por más linda que fuese— había replicado Zabini con frialdad, luego de la reunión con Slughorn en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Pero era mentira, Blaise Zabini sabía que aquello ero una mentira más grande que su amor por la pureza de sangre, pero jamás lo reconocería antes sus amigos, jamás.

.

_Era la última noche de aquel año escolar. Por el colegio corrían los rumores de que Sirius Black había muerto, aunque las circunstancias del deceso se desconocían.  
>Ginny lloraba en un rincón del pasillo. Lloraba porque Harry sufría, y si él sufría ella también. Unos pasos la asustaron, miró en todas las direcciones, pero no vio nada hasta que una sombra apareció por aquel desierto corredor. La sombra fue tomando poco a poco la forma de aquel Slytherin arrogante, amigo del estúpido de Draco Malfoy, Zabini.<br>La mayoría de las chicas de todas las casas lo veían atractivo, casi tanto como Theodore Nott o el mismisimo Malfoy y eso era algo que Ginny no podía entender ¿Qué rayos les ocurría? ¿Acaso no veían lo espantosa persona que era?._

_Zabini había escuchado los sollozos. Odiaba que las mujeres lloraran, no soportaba esa debilidad que ellas llamaban "sentimiento". Y no había, excepción, hasta Pansy Parkinson lloraba y él lo sabía bien, pues la muchacha siempre recurría a él cada vez que sufría una pena amorosa. Y no recurría precisamente en busca de consuelo, o tal vez sí, pero no de palabras. Blaise ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que terminó acostado con Pansy gimiendo su nombre, a veces no sabía si en verdad su amiga era rechazada por tantos chicos, o si solo eran lágrimas de cocodrilo para buscarlo a él. No importaba, la cosa es que al menos una vez por semana los dos terminaban teniendo sexo salvaje, lujuria en el más puro estado, sin sentimientos amorosos de por medio.  
>La que lloraba en aquel lugar era Weasley. La hermosa pelirroja que despertaba tantos suspiros masculinos en todo Hogwarts. La traidora lo miraba ¿Qué hacer? Era una despreciable traidora, ¿Pero como rayos alguien podía emanar tanta belleza?. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, indeciso de la idea que acababa de traspasar su mente. Blaise se consideraba un experto en dejar de hacer que las muchachas llorasen, ahora que lo pensaba bien, también Daphne Greengrass había acudido a él en más de una oportunidad, aunque con menos frecuencia que Parkinson. La diferencia estaba en que las dos eran Slytherins y bien fieles a sus costumbres, no como Weasley.<br>Vio al moreno Slytherin acercarse a ella, aunque al principio se lo vio dubitativo, ¿Por qué diablos Blaise Zabini se acercaría a ella? Lo supo, aquella serpiente se burlaría de ella, y si lo hiciera, no dudaría en usar su moco-murcielagos que bien le había servido para entrar al Club de las Eminencias. Sacó su varita dispuesto a enfrentarlo.  
>¿Con que quieres pelear, eh?—pensó Blaise, sin dejar de acercarse a ella. Sacó su varita, lanzándole un expelliarmus que tomó desprevenida a la joven. Listo, tenía el primer paso dado.<em>

_—Destesto, odio ver a las mujeres llorar—fue lo único que dijo en un murmullo al oído de Ginny, cuando finalmente se acercó hasta ella._

_Lo siguiente fue el beso más extraordinario que jamás recibió, hasta el momento. Los gruesos labios del moreno danzaban sobre los de ella, en un movimiento sensual casi extanciante. Lo peor era que ella le respondía ¡Ginny Weasley besando una serpiente! Momento. Eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que le gustaba…¡Y cuanto!.  
>Las lenguas se enredaban, se rozaban, tocaban como si se conocieran de muchos años. Blaise, casi podría decirse, que sonrió cuando sintió las manos de ella desabrochando su camisa, en un claro y evidente gesto de querer llevar eso hasta las últimas consecuencias. Besó su cuello con pecas, y un perfume de limón llenó su olfato. Él también le quitó la camisa, y le desabrochó el sostén con agilidad. Lo postivo era que esa traidora no lloraba más, lo negativo era que sus besos y su piel sabía mucho mejor que la de Pansy y Daphne (y tantas otras) y eso no podía ser nada bueno.<br>Su virilidad exigía la atención que merecía, y a continuación, Zabini solo actuó por instinto, ese instinto tan primitivo como la humanidad misma. Le quitó la restante ropa interior, la exitación en los dos era evidente, o hacía lo que ambos deseaban o morirían en ese momento. La penetró sin contemplación alguna. Húmeda, deliciosamente cálida. Ella gimió, aguantándose las ganas de gritar de placer, porque si lo hacía cualquiera podría verlos y eso traería problemas. Se movió dentro de ella con energía. Ambos se besaban con pasión. El climax se hizo presente, en el momento en que sus fuerzas escaseaban. Dificilmente ese momento pudieran olvidarlo en mucho tiempo.  
>Se vistieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido allí. Ni siquiera se despidieron con un beso ¿Para qué? Se odiaban, tenían pensamientos muy diferentes y nunca lograrían unir ideas. Todo había vuelto a ser como justo antes de que eso ocurriera, y así seguiría para siempre.<em>

—No, defitivamente jamás la tocaría—repitió Blaise a sus amigos como si la idea no hubiera quedado clara.


End file.
